A Smiling Girl of Glass
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: She was desperate for the truth, even though she knew the most of it. She wanted to know everything she could about him. Because she loved him. NaruHina AU. Sequel to "Broken Piece of Mosaic"


*…..my USB isn't working, so I wrote this. Hope you like….and I don't own Naruto. This was just a quick oneshot sequel to "Broken Piece of Mosaic".*

* * *

><p>A young woman was leaving her office one night, holding a small book bag. She looked tired, as if she didn't get any sleep. But she couldn't relax just yet.<p>

"Ah…..I wonder if Naruto-kun's okay….." she mumbled as she crossed the street.

High heels tapped on concrete, hair was wild and messy, eyes drooping. But she had to get to his place. Her one and only, Uzamaki Naruto.

They all grew up in the same town, the same education. But because Naruto had another personality, he was always discriminated. She was too shy to talk to him, others avoided him out of disgust, others just thought of him as a pain in the ass. She didn't believe he was the dumb, self-centered, prick everyone thought he was back then. He was a hard worker, kind hearted, and used a cheerful attitude to get through life.

He fell in love with Haruno Sakura. She stayed strong, she tried her best not to cry.

He befriended Uchiha Sasuke. She had a feeling he was bad news, but was too much of a coward to say something. She hated herself for that.

Eventually, he got more happiness in his life, a life she wasn't really a part of. It hurt when the one you loved was so close, yet so far away.

But when Sasuke abandoned him, she found the courage to come to Naruto. Screwed up? Maybe, but at the moment, no one else was as concerned about his pain as they should have been.

Then, they became friends, and her love for him began to grow. It was becoming unbearable to deal with. Now, they were both twenty. Naruto seemed to be over Sakura (she was still into Uchiha). She was feeling a lot better about herself. They both changed.

Some things were for the better, others were for the worse.

When they were sixteen, she personally met his alter ego.

Kyuubi, was what she was called.

And she told her to back off from him (in a much ruder way than that).

She told her that she was getting his body sooner or later, and that she couldn't stop it.

She told Hinata that the one she loved would never love her back.

There were a lot of tears during that time.

And Naruto never knew what had happened.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!"

Hinata glared at the man but rushed towards the place she aimed to go to.

Naruto's house.

She had a feeling something was wrong. Occasionally, the Kyuubi would take over his body. But it was so short, most wouldn't notice. But she did.

So right at that moment, Hinata knew something was wrong. When he went home, she could see something in her eyes.

There was that look. A look preparing for battle.

Back at school, he always got into fights. So, she knew that look.

And she was scared.

Rushing past the streets, shoving through groups of people, but not caring.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Oh. She recognized that voice.

"Uchiha, I don't have _time _for this!"

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" a pink haired woman came up to the two, "Hinata? What're you doing here?"

"Just MOVE! I have to him! I have to!" she fretted quickly while shoving past the couple.

She knew Uchiha was going to try and follow her.

So she slapped him, just like that.

"Don't follow me! I won't let you see him!"

Hinata ran away quickly, before he could try to follow her.

He had broken Naruto's entire being, and he would do worse if he ever saw that man again.

He had tried to kill him, and Hinata would never forgive Uchiha for that.

Betraying Naruto was a sin to her.

* * *

><p>When she found him, he was just standing there.<p>

Perfectly still, blank eyes, a straight face. That was when she knew he had a battle to fight.

His eyes flashed. Red, to blue, to red, to blue, to red.

Then they stayed red.

"Oh…..no…."

More crying, more tears.

"Naruto….I just want to say something to you…."

Silence.

"I love you Naruto. I love you with all my heart. So, even if the Kyuubi wins this battle, I'll always be with you. So, you don't have to worry about that…Naruto…because I will never forget you….someone as amazing as you…Naruto….always remember who you are…."

A flicker of blue.

Hope lit up in Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Yes….."

Tears turned happy. Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Collapsed.

His eyes closed as he fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun? I'm s-so sorry!" the young woman gradually pulled him to his bed, making sure she tucked him in.

"Um…let me get some ramen!" she panicked, all the while grabbing one of the blond man's instant ramen. She put it into the microwave and waited for a while.

So when she turned to see his eyes opened, Hinata just couldn't believe it. She quickly knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? Um…you were just standing there in a trance…..so I had you lay down….er….sorry!" she stuttered while brushing indigo hair behind her ear.

"Oh, it's alright Hinata-chan! I needed some sleep anyway so…." He smiled sheepishly.

But he looked so much happier.

"Okay….well….would you like some ramen? It'll be another minute or so but…."

"Sure! Thanks a ton!"

She blushed as they just sat down together. But something was strange. Naruto looked more bold. Hinata was more confident.

"You _do _know I love you, right?"

"I do….wait….what? P-please d-don't j-joke with me!"

"Um….I'm not."

Silence.

"A-are you s-serious about that Naruto-kun?"

"I am."

The sound of the microwave was heard and Hinata quickly escaped to get the ramen.

"Um….here's t-the r-ramen….." she handed it to him.

"Hey! Don't try and use my favorite food so you can get away from the situation!"

"Er….I'm caught? But….you usually don't mind if someone does that….."

"Well, you're WAY more important to me than ramen!"

She heard him whisper an apology to the bowl and giggled slightly.

"….what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, really!"

"But it WAS!"

"…..your antics make me smile."

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"….plus….I feel triumphant."

"How come?"

"First: You never told anyone they were more important than ramen."

"And?"

"Second: ….."

"…..hello?"

She smiled softly, closing her eyes and leaning into the bed.

"Because bold, beautiful you told fragile, glass-like me that you loved me. And around now, the glass girl is going to smile softly, blush, and tell you she loves you back, just like I did."

That was when he knew that a very much strong bond was formed. That even if something terrible happened, that would always be there.

A broken piece of mosaic and a smiling girl of glass, they still sit together to this day.

* * *

><p>*:O GASP! That semi-failed! …..it took me forever to write this…..XD hope you liked?*<p> 


End file.
